


Happy New Year

by thewallflower07



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Molly Hooper is a Good Friend, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallflower07/pseuds/thewallflower07
Summary: Sherlock celebrates the New Year with a special kiss.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece to celebrate the New Year.

It’s New Year’s Eve, and for the first time in years, Sherlock is actually looking forward to the New Year. John Watson is back at Baker Street, and they have finally talked about everything. What happened in the two years in John’s life, what happened during Sherlock’s travels through Europe, Asia and North America and his imprisonment in Serbia, their reunion and the bomb in the train, John’s wedding and everything that wasn’t said on that day, Mary shooting Sherlock, why John had to return to Mary, Sherlock shooting Magnussen and going back to prison, their handshake on the tarmac, and at last, everything that happened after.  
Sherlock prefers not to think about that. It had been a horrible year, but they are recovering. Their talk had taken weeks, and as your average British men, it had been quite awkward at times. Still, it was necessary, and Sherlock feels much lighter. John is beaming all day long. Many love confessions followed, whispers in the dark night. They hold hands and cuddle, but they haven’t kissed probably yet.

  
They had celebrated Christmas alone at Baker Street, just the two of them with a small tree, Chinese take-out and lots of wine. It ended with them spread under a dozen of blankets next to the fireplace, cuddling. Sherlock had gifted John with an expensive notebook, so John can take notes again on crime scenes. John had presented Sherlock with a short holiday to Edinburgh in Spring, as soon as Sherlock feels better.

  
For New Year’s Eve, Sherlock and John decided to invite their friends for a little gathering. The invitations were happily received, and Lestrade exclaimed upon entering how good it is to see them together at Baker Street again. Sherlock agreed with his sentiment.

  
Sherlock is sitting in his chair, with his long legs draped over a new stool in front of it. His ribs are not fully healed yet, his back still hurts like hell and his left leg continues to give him lots of trouble. His injuries were a parting gift from Mary Moran, formerly known as Mary Watson. It’s one of the things Sherlock prefers not to think about, especially not during the holidays.

  
The fireplace is burning, and Mrs. Hudson is bringing more crisps up the stairs, Mrs. Turner follows with more champagne. John and Lestrade are talking in the kitchen about something Brexit-related. They are listening to a live broadcast from Trafalgar Square, that plays the most horrid music of the year.

  
“How are you doing, Sherlock?“ Molly sits down on their client chair in front of him, holding a glass of wine. She is wearing a huge red jumper, and Sherlock makes a mental note to ask her sometime where she bought it. John mentioned over Christmas that he wants to wear his jumpers again, and Sherlock wants to buy him a few new ones.

  
“I’m fine.“ He says, and is pleased to notice that his voice sounds relatively strong, and much better than the last time they have met.

  
“Are you allowed to drink alcohol?“ She asks him. Sherlock shakes his head: “Unfortunately not, doctor’s orders.“ His doctor. It feels so good to think that. It’s good to finally have Molly as a real friend too.

  
“I’m glad you and John have finally figured it out.“ Molly congratulates him, and Sherlock is glad that she means it wholeheartedly. “Greg won a lot of money with the Scotland Yard bet. It had been going on for years.“

  
“Good for him. He needs some money after his divorce.“ Molly blushes a bit. Sherlock wonders when these two will figure it out.

  
John approaches them and hands a bowl of biscuits out to the two. Molly happily takes one, but Sherlock shakes his head. John helps Sherlock fluff out his many pillows. It helps to relax his aching back.

  
“Everything okay with you two? Only twenty minutes until the New Year!“ He exclaims excitedly and beams at Sherlock. Sherlock smiles back, and earns a kiss on his curls.

  
“What do I get to celebrate?“ Sherlock asks, pouting.

  
“I bought some children wine for you, it’s without alcohol.“ John tells him, and Lestrade breaks out in laughter. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

  
He and Molly wait until John is out of ear range, then continue their conversation.

  
“Do you plan to kiss John at midnight?“ She asks him.

  
“We haven’t really kissed yet, and he would have to come here, since I’m rather tied to this chair. So, why should we do it at midnight?“

  
“It’s tradition! You’re meant to kiss the person you love at midnight. It brings luck for the relationship and for the new year.“

  
“Oh…“ Sherlock never believed in stuff like that, but it did sound very romantic. Surely John would enjoy it as well? They need all the luck they can get.

  
“I don’t want to pressure him into anything.“ Sherlock says quietly. “What if he thinks it’s too soon?“

  
Molly thinks about his words.

  
“What if we all kiss? It would take the pressure off and make John more willing.“

  
“You just want to kiss Lestrade.“ Sherlock teases her.

 

„Well, yeah. I do want that. If it will also help you two, who am I to refuse?“ She throws her hair back and laughs.

  
Sherlock sighs, heart beating fast with anxiety: “Alright. We all kiss at midnight. Perfect.“ He pulls the blanket closer to his chest. He and John are going to kiss in eight minutes!

  
Molly talks a bit about her New Year’s Resolution, and Sherlock just enjoys listening to her constant stream of words.  
  
The last minute of the old year starts, and John, ever the good host, hands everyone a glass of champagne and Sherlock gets his glass of fruit wine. John’s warm hands caress his fingers while handing the glass over, and Sherlock gets good goosebumps.  
  
Everyone’s counting down and raises their glasses. Sherlock thinks of their first “I love you“, of his grieving parents, and a cold funeral. When the clock strikes twelve, his family cheers, and Mycroft last words come to his mind.

“You shouldn’t be alone, Sherlock.“

  
He isn’t. Sherlock is surrounded by his best friends, and yes, plural. He is finally together with the love of his life. Mycroft had been right, as always.  
  
Molly rips him out his thoughts when her lips smash loudly together with Lestrade, who answers enthusiastically. He buries his hands in her hair and the two nearly fall over the table. Sherlock hears Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Hudson engage in romantic actions too, and he decides not to look too closely.

  
Which leaves only…

  
John clings his glass with Sherlock’s together, before bowing down and pressing his lovely lips on Sherlock’s. In his heart, as well as outside, the firework starts.

  
“Happy New Year, love.“ John tastes like wine, chocolate and a promise of tomorrow.

  
“May it be a good year for us.“


End file.
